Un petit homme peut jeter une grande ombre
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Et si, un jour, le plus petiii... jeune des Alchimistes d'Etat trouvait moyen de se venger des sarcasmes de son supérieur, le fameux Roy Mustang... ?


AN : Juste une petite fic manquant cruellement d'action qui m'est venue en feuilletant mon éphéméride… Mon Dieu, ça y est, je vois du Elric partout o.o !

* * *

**« Un petit homme peut jeter une grande ombre »**

Assis à son bureau, le colonel Roy Mustang fredonnait une chanson à la mode tout en parcourant des yeux une liasse de feuilles. Face à lui, de nettement moins bonne humeur, Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist, grand par la réputation et limité par la taille, bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la septième fois en cinq minutes vingt-trois secondes. Le temps exact qu'il avait passé ici, il surveillait discrètement l'horloge murale. Le brun daigna enfin lui jeter un regard.

- Tu me le dis, si je te dérange, lâcha-t-il avec hauteur.

- Vous me dérangez pas, vous m'_ennuyez_, répliqua Ed, pressé de partir. Il vous faut tant de temps que ça pour lire deux malheureuses feuilles et les signer ?

- Eh, patience, jeune Fullmetal. Je dois vérifier les fautes d'orthographe…

Sa remarque perfide fit bondir Edward, qui s'emportait facilement. Par quelque miracle de la gravité, sa chaise ne tomba pas à terre mais il s'en fallut de peu.

- C'est pas moi ! C'est votre _chère_ Hawkeye qui a tapé le rapport ! Si y'a des fautes, vous avez pas à vous en prendre à moi !

- Laisse le lieutenant en dehors de ça, déclara Mustang en le menaçant de son stylo plume. Je connais sa valeur et je ne me permettrais pas de la critiquer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es tout de suite senti visé…

D'un geste presque trop nonchalant, il tassa le paquet de feuilles. Un exemplaire pour l'alchimiste, un pour la hiérarchie, un pour le supérieur de l'alchimiste – lui-même –, un pour les archives, un dernier en cas d'incidents malencontreux… Dix feuilles, donc, avec en supplément quelques pages blanches que Riza avait glissées entre les feuilles pour vérifier qu'il ne trichait pas, sans doute. Tant mieux, il manquait de brouillon pour faire des petits dessins.

- Mais tant qu'on est lancé, on peut également mettre sur le tapis ta petite amie, cette fille, là, de Resembool…

La colère rougit le visage d'Edward.

- C'est ma mécano ! _Pas_ ma petite amie, bordel ! Arrêtez de raconter des salades, tout le monde me chambre à cause de ça maintenant !

- Oh, ce sont juste les bruits qui courent, bien sûr, marmonna le colonel d'une voix tellement ironique qu'il devait y baigner jusqu'au cou.

Il relut une dernière fois la feuille qui se trouvait sur le dessus, éparpilla le paquet de feuilles sur son bureau, apposa sa signature sur la moitié, à l'emplacement indiqué – tant qu'à faire – et tendit au Fullmetal le dernier exemplaire.

Edward poussa un grognement agacé et la prit sèchement. Il n'y jeta pas même un regard. Si Mustang s'était trompé et lui refilait une feuille vierge, il aurait l'occasion de l'enquiquiner pour le restant de ses jours. Sans un mot il sortit en claquant fort la porte. Dans le couloir un sourire fleurit sur son visage tandis qu'il imaginait avec une perverse précision le colonel sursauter et une pile de dossiers s'effondrer à cause de l'onde de choc. Tant mieux. S'il pouvait lui pourrir la vie autant de lui, avec ses rapports, ses ordres, son armée à la noix et sa hiérarchie à la gomme, arrivait à troubler sa tranquillité, il était content. Ce ne serait que justice. La loi de l'échange équivalent. Il donnait du travail supplémentaire à Mustang et Mustang le taquinait en retour. Lui mettre un bâton dans les roues de temps en temps relevait purement du plaisir personnel.

# & #

Mustang grimaça quand le contenu de son armoire menaça de s'écrouler. C'était de sa faute, aussi. Malgré les rappels fréquents de son lieutenant, il n'estimait pas utile de ranger les rapports dans les boîtes cartonnées prévues à cet effet. Donc les piles de papier s'empilaient dans un parfait désordre organisé et il avait fini par ne plus voir les regards désapprobateurs de Hawkeye. Il était en quelque sorte devenu insensible à l'« Œil du faucon ».

Après quelques vacillations inquiétantes des piles les plus importantes et alors qu'il se disait qu'en fermant l'armoire, il réduirait considérablement les dégâts – et il demanderait innocemment à Breda d'aller lui chercher un rapport quelconque quand il serait sûr que le contenu s'éparpillerait dès l'ouverture – les rapports se stabilisèrent. Encore une victoire pour lui.

Bien, maintenant qu'il avait expédié son seul rendez-vous de la matinée et puisque Hawkeye était de sortie, il pouvait se permettre un petit somme amplement mérité…

# & #

Il était en retard. Comme il avait quitté le bureau avec cinq minutes de plus que l'horaire prévue, il n'avait pas réussi à éviter la foule de militaires terminant leur journée en même temps que lui. Attraper un taxi dans ces conditions relevait de l'exploit, il avait préféré se rendre à son rendez-vous à pied, en forçant l'allure. Mais les rues se ressemblaient toutes et même s'il refusait cette idée, il lui semblait bien qu'il était déjà passé devant cette boulangerie. C'était bien sa veine. Il était perdu.

Brusquement il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Il était pourtant persuadé de se diriger dans la bonne direction. Encore une mauvaise décision. Décidemment, il se laissait trop aller ces derniers temps. Avait-il à ce point la tête ailleurs ? Evidemment, il tenait à assister à ce rendez-vous, revoir cette charmante vendeuse de fleurs, boire un bon café en sa présence, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour faire n'importe quoi ? Il n'avait encore jamais perdu la tête à ce point-là.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il sentit une présence étrangère dans son dos. Aussitôt il se tendit. Il n'avait pas que des amis dans cette ville, il le savait pourtant, comme pouvait-il relâcher tellement sa vigilance qu'il se faisait coincer comme un débutant ? Quand il n'était pas avec ses camarades, vraiment, il commettait beaucoup trop d'erreurs.

L'ombre qu'il voyait était immense. Elle recouvrait sans peine la sienne et montait sur le mur jusqu'à hauteur des yeux. Elle lui rappela vaguement ses cauchemars d'enfant où l'ombre était en fait la métaphore de ses angoisses les plus vives. Mais il avait grandi. Il n'avait plus le droit d'imaginer les ombres comme des créatures menaçantes. Ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était que le produit d'une lumière derrière un objet opaque. Un phénomène physique. Rien d'autre.

Il inspira plusieurs fois, calmement, essayant vainement de se persuader que les battements affolés de son cœur n'étaient dus qu'à la surprise, rien de plus. Avant d'avoir le temps d'hésiter, il fit volte-face pour affronter sa peur. Meilleure façon de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. Et aussi de se faire tuer, songea-t-il brièvement tout en détaillant son adversaire.

Il n'était pas si grand que son ombre le suggérait. Son long manteau l'affinait un peu mais de toute évidence Mustang le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Comme il avait la lumière du réverbère dans les yeux, le brun n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir sa physionomie en détail. La couleur de ses cheveux, par exemple, lui échappait complètement. Mais il avait une vague impression de déjà-vu…

- Eh, colonel de mes deux !

… Le Fullmetal. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sa voix était inimitable. Et son caractère de tête brûlée aussi…

- J'en ai ras-le-bol de vos rapports stupides ! Alors vous allez voir ce que j'en pense, de vos conneries.

Il tapa dans ses mains et les posa bien à plat au sol. Il y eut quelques éclairs mais Mustang refusa de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur de ce petit bout d'homme qui n'était même pas capable d'accepter la mort des autres…

L'attaque vint d'en haut, et si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Mustang remarqua une masse sombre au-dessus de lui et n'eut que le temps de lever la tête pour voir une gigantesque pile de feuilles flottant juste en haut de sa tête. Claquer des doigts réclamait trop de temps, et puis ses gants étaient restés dans sa poche.

Il se fit ensevelir en moins de deux sous la tonne de rapports non classés.

# & #

En entendant l'avalanche, Mustang eut l'heureux réflexe de se rejeter en arrière et même s'il se cogna violemment à la poignée de la fenêtre, il estima s'en être bien tiré en regardant son bureau entièrement recouvert de dossiers. L'armoire avait vomi tout son contenu des étagères supérieures et il avait eu le malheur de mettre son bureau juste à côté. A l'origine, c'était pour s'épargner la peine de traverser la pièce chaque fois qu'il voulait un dossier. En vérité c'était pour cacher le plus vite possible son bazar lors des inspections. Bazar qui venait de reprendre sa place originelle. Coup de malchance.

Riza entra dans le bureau, alertée par le bruit, et lui jeta aussitôt un regard sévère.

- Encore en train de dormir, colonel ?

- Oui… Non ! Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une idée aussi absurde, lieutenant, voyons ?

- La trace sur votre joue, sans doute, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Trahi par sa propre joue… Quel monde ! Mustang ignora délibérément l'expression scandalisée de Riza en voyant la quantité de pièces jadis contenue dans l'armoire et tenta d'afficher un visage serein. Il n'y était pour rien, d'abord. Il dormait. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était payé, certes, mais au moins cela plaidait en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas eu un excès de folie destructrice, il était au pays des songes.

Puis son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Le Fullmetal cherchant à le noyer sous le fruit de son travail. Et si… S'il avait lancé une transmutation depuis le couloir ? S'il s'était arrangé pour renverser l'armoire, intentionnellement, dans l'unique but de lui nuire ? Il en était capable, tant au niveau de la capacité physique que de la volonté.

Son regard tomba tout à coup sur l'éphéméride. Mercredi 20 septembre. Le proverbe du jour était : « Un petit homme peut jeter une grande ombre ». Drôle de coïncidence, vraiment.

FIN


End file.
